


so no one told you life was going to be this way

by frozensight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to forget that when one spends hundreds--<i>thousands</i>--of years masquerading as a Norse god, there's a little bit of spare time to catch up on television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so no one told you life was going to be this way

Sam loved his brother, honest he did. He admired the way that Dean somehow managed to soldier on despite all the horrid shit they’d gone through in their lives. He appreciated how Dean had never failed to be a big brother Sam could count on and trust no matter what. He enjoyed Dean’s ability to make tasteless jokes even in the midst of extreme gore and obscene crapiness.  
  
So yes, Sam loved his brother, but he hated how oblivious he could be at times. How he would shut all his emotions up into the closet of his mind, not willing to share them with anyone ever. The way Dean sometimes got them into more trouble because he had a big rambling mouth that pissed off more people than it consoled. His ability to stop a committed relationship before it got too intimate.  
  
Though Sam imagined if he was annoyed with his brother right now, he probably could not even begin to fathom how furious and hurt Castiel was at the moment he discovered Dean had hooked up with a random chick at the bar a couple weeks ago.  
  
“You never said we were being exclusive! You’re always away on angel business, and it’s kind of the end of the world here!” Dean’s shouting came easily through the walls of the hotel room to the parking lot where Sam was waiting out the storm from the safety of the impala.  
  
Castiel’s response wasn’t loud enough to be heard from the car, but Sam could imagine pretty well what he’d said when Dean yelled, “I’m human, Cas, not a fucking mind-reader!”  
  
Only a faint woosh of wings prepared Sam for the voice that suddenly spoke beside him, “Ever wonder how we managed to land having the stupidest pair of brothers to ever exist?”  
  
Sam snorted, but didn’t even bother looking over to check that it was Gabriel who had appeared in the passenger seat. “I’ve always blamed my bad luck”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Gabriel nod before he replied, “Sometimes I feel like I’m being punished, and the only way to atone is to ensure that my baby brother gets laid.”  
  
There’s a crash from inside the room, and Sam smirks a little. “I don’t think sex is going to be on the table for tonight’s activities with the way things are going.”  
  
“No I suppose not; Dean fucked up this time, didn’t he?”  
  
“Cas wouldn’t even be mad if Dean just told him that nothing even happened.”  
  
He could feel the full force of Gabriel’s eyes on him, and Sam refused to turn and look. “So they’re literally fighting over nothing?”  
  
Sam shrugged. “They’re fighting over a hypothetical something because Dean brought her back with the intention of sleeping with her. He just doesn’t want to admit to Cas that he can’t get it up anymore with anyone but Cas.”  
  
Gabriel barked out a laugh, and it made Sam smirk a bit wider. “They really are the biggest pair of morons.”  
  
“They actually kind of remind me of a tv couple who fought a lot.” Somehow over the many times Gabriel and Sam had found themselves there in the impala while their brothers fought, Sam had come to just know when Gabriel wanted him to elaborate. “You know, ‘we’re on a break!’”  
  
“Holy shit they are Rachel and Ross.” No sooner had Gabriel said it, than both of them were laughing loudly in the front seats of the impala.  
  
When they had both finally managed to compose themselves, the fighting wasn’t audible at all anymore, which meant they were either making up or Castiel had left Dean alone to fume in silence.  
  
“You know what this means, don’t you?” inquired Gabriel as they waited to see what the outcome of this particular lover’s dispute between their brothers would be.  
  
For the first time that day, Sam turned to look at Gabriel, one eyebrow raised in confusion. “What?”  
  
“We’re Monica and Chandler.”  
  
Sam wasn’t sure what to say, and when he did think of something, it was to ask, “Didn’t they get married?”  
  
Gabriel winked at him, and said, “Could I be anymore of a Chandler?” before disappearing from the car in the span of a single blink.  
  
He would’ve tried to call him back, but Dean was exiting the hotel room with their bags over his shoulder. Expression tight and body lined with tension, Sam took it as a neon sign that things aren’t well between his brother and his angel boyfriend.  
  
That feeling only intensified when Dean actually slammed the trunk door shut after tossing their bags into it, and grumpily got into the passenger seat that Gabriel had been in only moments ago.  
  
“Let’s get out of here, Sammy.”  
  
“What about Cas?”  
  
“Gone.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Angel business.”  
  
“Dean, I--”  
  
“Sam, don’t even start. We were on a break, okay? I don’t know why he’s so fucking pissed.”  
  
He shouldn’t have laughed, not when his brother was clearly upset that his boyfriend was upset at him, but he couldn’t help himself. When he finally explained to Dean was what so funny about Castiel being angry at him, Sam just laughed harder at the annoyed look on his brother’s face and found himself wishing Gabriel was there to enjoy that moment with him.  
  
Which hey, that was weird he’d never actually wanted Gabriel to be anywhere but gone before, but really, the trickster/archangel would’ve been the only one to find the word choice as funny as him.  
  
In the end, he just received Dean taking his building rage out on him through yelling and deafening AC/DC.  
  
Sam loved his brother, really.  
  
He just maybe wished his brother fought with Castiel more often so he and Gabriel could talk more.


End file.
